1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotating ornaments and more particularly to small tree ornaments or the like which have lights and electrically energizable musical and/or motion producing devices which cooperate to produce highly attractive sensory effects. The ornaments of the invention are easily hung on trees or other supports and connected to a socket of a string of lights and they are safe and highly reliable while being readily and economically manufacturable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many ornaments that derive at least part of their attractive sensory effects from electric lights or other electrically engergizable devices. One example of such an ornament can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,079 which is assigned to the same assignee as this application and which relates to ornaments for installation in a string of lights. These and other ornaments also employ rotation of ornamental elements to enhance their visual appeal.
A great many different types of lamps have been used or proposed in other technical areas but none of their structures render them suitable for implementation in ornaments designed to be hung on trees and connected in strings of lights, where it desirable to minimize manufacturing costs and to thereby minimize the cost to a user, while at the same time insuring safe and reliable operation.